


S'mores

by scorpio_15



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_15/pseuds/scorpio_15
Summary: Long, long ago, in a fandom far, far away…I owed someone a Kradam fic.And now, the forces of the universe have, at last, aligned…So sorry for the ridiculous delay.Adam and Kris *enjoy* the great out of doors.
Relationships: Kris Allen/Adam Lambert
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	S'mores

******

Smack!

Adam grimaced and rubbed his arm. He huffed a breath before playing his next card. He was going to lose this round, but he didn’t really care. It was a stupid game. This whole thing was stupid. Stupid rickety table that wobbled every time he tried to rest his elbow on it. Stupid chair that sank deeper and deeper into the muck with each passing minute. Stupid air that was hot and sticky and above all this stupid ‘all natural’ repellent his mother had given him, which was doing nothing to stave off the—

SMACK!

“Ouch! Jesus, Kris!” Adam held a hand to his stinging cheek and stared at Kris.

Kris regarded him with a smile of satisfaction. “Didn’t you see that giant mosquito buzzing around your head?”

Adam narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“I swear it was right there, about to strike.”

“You could have just waved it away. You didn’t have to—“

“Oh yes I did.” Kris played his last card. “Your turn.”

“Fine,” said Adam, not wanting to fight. “There, you win. Awesome. What should we do now?”

Kris rolled his eyes and got up. “I’m going to chop some wood for the fire tonight. You can sit there and think of something else to complain about.”

As Adam watched him stomp off, he tried to adjust his attitude. There had to be something good about camping. The spot Kris had picked was okay. There was a stream nearby that gurgled softly in the background, although that would be more enjoyable if it wasn’t infested with creepy water snakes. They had brought good food, but it was a pain to try and eat it on a wobbly table while swatting at flies and mosquitoes. Playing cards hadn’t been much fun either. Adam sighed. This trip was a mistake. He never should have agreed to it.

He heard a _thunk_ and let his eyes wander until they found Kris, standing at the edge of the campsite with an axe in his hand. Kris raised it over his head and brought it down on another piece of wood. _Thunk_. His muscles bunched beneath his flannel shirt as he raised the axe again. Now that was a sight. That was something good about camping. After a couple more minutes of watching, he felt that his attitude was properly adjusted, as were his jeans. Ahem.

He waited until Kris was done and then went to him, hugged him from behind as a way of apologizing.

“You’re only sorry because you’re hot for lumberjack Kris.”

“Yeah, well, so what if I am?”

Kris turned around, smiled, and said, “Why don’t we take a hike to the meadow? Fewer mosquitoes farther away from the stream.”

“I’d rather take a hike down your pants.”

Snorting, Kris shoved Adam away and insisted that they go on the hike. “I’ll make a nature-lover out of you yet.” Adam seriously doubted it, but he went along anyway, wanting to make up for his bad behavior.

It was true; there were fewer mosquitoes as they neared the meadow. “Why did you pick a campsite by the stream?” asked Adam. “We could’ve avoided the creepy snakes and I wouldn’t be so damn itchy,” he said, scratching at one of the many bites on his arm.

“It’s not my fault that mosquitoes love you so much, and since you won’t use my repellent—“

“It’s got DEET in it. That stuff is toxic.”

“It works.”

Adam frowned but decided to keep his mouth shut this time. When they reached the meadow, he was surprised at the unexpected loveliness of it. The long grasses swayed in the breeze, a green ocean sparkling with flowers of every color. “Pretty. Good choice.”

“Thanks. Let’s go in and explore.”

The grass came up to their knees, and Adam suddenly wondered if there were ticks in here. He was wearing long pants, but still…And how could he ask Kris without sounding pissy again? He gave it a shot. “So, um, ticks can’t bite through jeans, right?”

“Right. Or boots. You’re safe,” said Kris, not sounding annoyed, just matter of fact. 

“Okay.” He reached out for Kris’ hand and for one wonderful minute, Adam was enjoying himself, swishing through the grass with his lumberjack man. He even thought about picking some flowers and making a bouquet for Kris.

The itch started on his bog toe, just a mild nuisance, easy to ignore…until it grew stronger, more urgent. Adam tried to wiggle his toes to get rid of it, knowing that if he took his boot off to scratch, the ticks would surely get him. He grumbled under his breath as he stomped his foot, trying in vain to relieve the itch.

“What’s the matter?” asked Kris.

“Nothing, just…nothing. I’m fine.”

They kept walking, and Adam kept grumbling and stomping, stomping and grumbling.

“Okay, really, just fuck this,” Kris finally said, rounding on Adam.

“What?”

“You can’t even enjoy a simple walk in the meadow.”

“I was trying…I’ve tried all day, I just…my foot is itching and—“

“Oh my god, poor you and your poor itchy foot, and your poor itchy self! What the hell, Adam, we might as well pack up and go home. I give up!”

Adam’s ire had been brewing all day, and at Kris’ outburst, it exploded. “I told you I wasn’t an outdoorsy person, didn’t I? I told you I didn’t want to go camping, but no, you just _knew_ that it was going to be great and that I’d love it and you know what, it sucks! I’m covered in bug bites and there are probably bugs in my boots and I’m going to have nightmares about those snakes and I can’t even get any reception on my phone!” He knew he shouldn’t have said that last bit the moment it was out of his mouth.

“Your phone!? Oh well _excuse me_ , mister famous rock star who can’t go two seconds without checking Twitter! Find your own way back to camp!” And with that he took off, leaving Adam standing alone in the middle of the long grass, his toe itching worse than ever. 

“Fine, I will! You think I can’t, but I will!” Adam stood, breathing heavily, wiling all the itchiness to go away. When it didn’t, he threw a fit and scratched himself until long red lines crisscrossed his arms, neck and cheeks. Then he ran to the edge of the meadow, sat down on a patch of bare dirt, took his boots off and scratched his feet, too. It felt good. Not as good as a cool shower or a clean bed with crisp sheets, but good. Then he got up, determined to find his way back to the camp. He walked in the direction he thought they’d come, but hit a dead end after only two minutes. An old, low brick wall that looked like it’d been there for a hundred years stretched out before him, and beyond that was a thickly wooded forest that he had no interest in exploring. He turned around and tried another direction. Soon he came to a stream and, guessing that it had to be the same one that ran next to their campsite (the creepy water snakes were a dead giveaway), decided to follow it. 

His anger had faded a bit. He was still a little miffed that Kris was trying to make him enjoy something he didn’t enjoy, but mostly he was mad at himself for ignoring his better judgment and coming in the first place. True, he’d tried to say no, but Kris’ puppy-dog eyes and excitement were hard to refuse. “It’ll be romantic,” Kris had said, kissing Adam on the cheek. “We can do it under the stars!”

Adam muttered under his breath as he walked downstream. “Do it under the stars. Sure. And get about a thousand mosquito bites in the process. No thank you.” The stream was becoming wider and faster and Adam realized that he had followed it the wrong way. He sighed, retraced his steps and continued upstream. Evening was settling in and with it, more fucking bugs. Adam couldn’t see the beauty of the sunset through the swarm of mosquitoes bent on eating him alive. He swatted at them continuously but it did little good. By the time he finally found the campsite his anger was blazing again. He walked right past Kris, who was hunched by the fire cooking their dinner (it did smell delicious), and headed for the safety of the tent. A few mosquitoes managed to make it inside despite how fast he zipped the door closed, and he spent several minutes killing them and cleaning his hands with a few of the sanitizing wipes he’d brought.

He was exhausted, dirty and his skin was crawling with itch. He was also starving, but the very thought of leaving the tent make him cringe. So he’d go hungry, fine, and Kris could just get off by himself under the goddamn stars. He stripped down to his underwear, got out his box of body cleansing wipes and tried to remove as much grime as possible. He’d just finished cleaning his face when he heard the sound of the tent zipper. 

“Don’t let them in!” he shouted, but he needn’t have worried. Kris was practically doused with toxic bug spray and no insect dared go near him. Kris came in holding two foil packets wrapped in kitchen towels. He put them down, zipped up the tent and sat before Adam.

He nodded toward the box of body wipes. “Can I have one?”

Adam raised an eyebrow as he handed the box over. “What’s up?” 

Kris didn’t answer, nor did he look Adam in the eye. He folded the wipe in half, lifted Adam’s chin and began to clean his neck, then his shoulders. He plucked out more wipes and continued, silently and methodically soothing Adam’s irritated skin. 

With Kris’ gentle attentions, Adam’s irritated mood began to soothe as well. “I’m sorry.” 

“Me, too,” said Kris. When he was finished, he took a small tube from his pocket and unscrewed the cap. “Cortisone cream.”

“Where’d that come from?”

“I made a run to the general store down the road while you were walking back to camp.”

“Told you I could find my way back.”

“Yeah, you did,” said Kris. He dabbed a dot of cream onto one of the bites on Adam’s forehead and gently rubbed it in. He sighed. “I shouldn’t have made you come on this trip.”

Adam was starting to enjoy the feel of Kris’ hands on him, lightly rubbing cream onto all the itchy spots. There were a lot of them. He hummed in relief and blew his breath out. “I’m a big boy, Kris. I could’ve said no.” 

“You did say no, but I didn’t listen.”

“You were excited,” said Adam. “Plus, we always seem to end up doing the things I want to do.”

Kris stopped rubbing and finally looked Adam in the eye. “Thank you for saying that, for acknowledging it.” He pressed a brief kiss to Adam’s lips before resuming his ministrations. 

A tiny smile lingered where Kris’ kiss had landed. “I acknowledge it, and I’ll try to be more aware of that, okay?” He took Kris’ hand in his and squeezed it. “Okay?”

“Okay,” said Kris, smiling back. “We should have worked together to plan a trip that we would both really enjoy. Like glamping.”

Adam got onto his stomach so that Kris had full access to the line of mosquito bites right above the elastic band of his underwear. “What’s glamping?”

“Glamorous camping. You know, being in nature…but with a little more luxury…modern amenities and a fancier place to sleep at night. And…” Kris snapped the elastic band, making Adam yelp. “And outlets for your phone.”

“Oooh! I like it!” said Adam, beaming at Kris over his shoulder. Then his face softened. “I’m sorry I was such a grump today. Really.”

Kris put the cap back on the tube and tossed it into Adam’s duffle bag. Then he lay down on his stomach next to Adam and bumped his hip playfully. “It’s okay.”

Adam bumped back. “And thank you for cleaning and doctoring me.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Time to repay the favor.” Adam got up but didn’t get dressed. He took his time with Kris, slowly removing shoes and clothes, and used up the last of the body wipes to clean him, even his hair, until the reek of bug spray finally disappeared. “Mmmm,” he said, nuzzling the back of Kris’ neck. “So much better.” He dropped a line of little kisses down Kris’ spine. “So much better,” he said again, and then his stomach growled audibly.

Kris chuckled and sat up. “Let’s eat first, then we can play.” They opened the foil packets and dug in, the delicious aroma of salmon and asparagus chasing away the smell of cortisone cream in the air.

An hour later, they were indeed doing it under the stars. Kris, wrapped up in his sleeping bag, had bravely ducked outside to remove the outer shell of the tent, only sustaining one mosquito bite in the process. “They don’t like how I taste,” he said, arching back and looking up at the sky through the mesh netting. He rocked back onto Adam’s length, hard, and Adam gasped, pulled him down for a rough kiss.

“I like how you taste just fine…arch back again…yes, just like that. God, Kris…” How to describe the beauty of his lover outlined by stars and moon? 

Kris’ throaty cries and Adam’s moans of pleasure joined the chorus of the night. 

***

A loud hoot sounded somewhere nearby and Adam opened his eyes. The owl hooted again. What time was it? Adam looked out into the dark, feeling it press in around him. He touched the mesh of the tent to reassure himself that there was indeed a barrier separating him from the night. He imagined a horde of mosquitoes on the other side, whining in frustration. He grinned and glanced at Kris. The light of the moon showed him lying on his stomach, his arms folded under his head. Adam was about to snuggle back down into his own sleeping bag when he heard Kris say his name.

“Hmm? You awake, baby?”

“Adam…Adam...yes…right there…”

Instant arousal brought Adam to full attention. He got up and inched towards Kris, who was now panting in his sleep.

Smiling wickedly, Adam crept over to his duffle bag where he retrieved a bottle of lube. After a minute of prepping, he positioned himself on all fours right over Kris’ head and then, slowly and deftly, crawled backward, first slipping his feet into Kris’ sleeping bag on either side, and then his knees...gradually flattening his body until his slicked up cock rested on the small of Kris’ back. The body under him suddenly started and Adam let his weight come crashing down, smothering Kris. “Ssshhhhh.” He placed his knees inside Kris’ knees and spread them, as far as they would go in the confines of the sleeping bag. About six inches. It was enough. He raised himself a little and touched the head of his dick to Kris’ round ass.

Kris groaned.

“That’s right,” said Adam, a little breathlessly as he sought entrance, pressing…teasing. He had planned to go slow, to let the anticipation build a bit, but then Kris reached back and opened himself, tried to thrust his hips under Adam’s weight, and Adam couldn’t help it, he dove right in. “You feel so good,” he hummed, “so fucking good.” He wrapped his arms around Kris’ chest and humped him with short thrusts, licked behind his ear, and Kris kept on with the yes Adam, yes, love you in me…don’t be…

“Don’t be what?”

“Gentle. Don’t be...gentle.”

Adam hadn’t been, but he turned things up a notch because he knew his lover well. He spread Kris’ knees even further and felt the sleeping bag pop a few seams, but he stayed, liking the challenge of being confined. He rose up as high as he could and thrust deep and hard. Again…again…again…until Kris was calling Adam’s name loudly. Another minute…another…both men sweating and shaking with the need for release. When Adam came, he took no time for himself, but rolled them over sleeping bag and all, grasped Kris firmly and finished him off in just three strokes. 

“Fuck!” Kris threw his head back and Adam watched him shudder through it. So vulnerable, so gorgeous.

Afterwards, cuddling in Adam’s much cleaner sleeping bag, Adam had to admit that having sex outside was worth the trouble, almost.

“See? Nature is good,” said Kris, lightly stroking Adam under the covers, his fingers barely gracing soft skin up and down…up and…

“Kris…” Adam whispered. All further words were silenced with the touch of Kris’ tongue. Only hitching breaths and traces of sound remained for the dawn to welcome.


End file.
